


But Now I See

by systems



Category: Free!
Genre: Fate, Fluff, Future seers, M/M, MakoRin Week, sight through touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin might not believe in Fate, but he can see things others can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Now I See

**Author's Note:**

> This is a variation on the soulmate aus. Happy MakoRin Week :)

Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet. _Plato_

\--

There are some who say that those who have the Sight can see the future. Others believe that Seers predict what could be, but don't know what will be. Some believe that the things they see are Fated to be. Since mundane things are thought to be beneath Fate to determine, they use this to explain why some people only see aspects of the future. 

The stories of the Sighted and their gifts have become fewer. Rin's mother told him once that it's because the Sighted used to be part of a few lineages of near royal distinction. As the generations pass, the bloodlines thin, and now most people who have the Sight see only a few things over the course of their lifetimes. 

\--

Rin isn't thinking of Fate when he walks into the gallery that day. He's only stopping by because Nanase's got his first show here for the rest of this week, and he's curious what kind of things Nanase, the water fiend, would paint. 

It's a small gallery tucked between clothing boutiques down a side street off of a trendy area in the city. The large window is almost entirely blocked, so Rin can't see anything from the street. It's cool inside, a little dim. There are several paintings on each side wall; all look to be seascapes of one sort or another. 

The largest piece is nearly as wide as the back wall it hangs on and it dominates the room. It's painted from the point of view of being underwater, looking up at the ripples on the surface and seeing the sun reflected through waves. It's kind of entrancing, and Rin blames that distraction for what happens next. 

As he steps further into the gallery, he brushes against a white, square pillar, about waist height, and his hand grazes the glass vase that's sitting there. It tips, dumping flowers and water and shaking Rin out of his daze. 

"Oh!" a voice says, and reaches forward to catch the flowers that slide out, holding a hand at the edge to make sure the vase doesn't roll off. 

"I'm sorry!" Rin says. "I didn't even see them."

"No, it's okay," the stranger says, and they both reach for the toppled vase. Their hands brush and a rush of images flash through Rin's mind--

\--Makoto, _so that's his name_ , green eyes bright, looking up, a smile growing as he sees Rin--

\--sitting outdoors at a black metal table with Makoto by his side, watching the stars come out as they linger over a bottle of wine--

\--a different day, morning, and the white heat of summer is already building in their small kitchen, but Rin wraps his arms around Makoto's waist from behind and snuggles up to him to say good morning, anyway--

\--pulling Makoto close with arms looped around those strong shoulders--

\--Makoto resting his forehead against Rin's, eyes closed and face tired, but so, so happy--

Makoto jerks back, and Rin just manages to catch the vase before it rolls right off the pillar. 

"I--" Makoto stammers. "I don't-- What happened?" The flowers he'd gathered hang loosely in his hand, dripping slightly onto the floor. 

Rin smiles gently, softening his features as best he can. Makoto is startled, and understandably so. "Hi," he says. "I'm Rin." He takes the flowers and adds them to the few that hadn't fallen. When he looks up, Makoto is staring at him, looking adorably stunned. 

"Makoto," he says. "Did you--"

"See that? Yeah," Rin says, nodding. "You've heard of love-sightings, right?"

"It's a fairy tale," Makoto says, shaking his head. "I used to read about it to my siblings."

"The twins," Rin says, and he hadn't known before saying it. He wonders if it will all be this way, or if after a while his skill will settle down and let him discover things about Makoto himself. There are quite a few things he thinks he'd like to learn on his own.

"You--"

"I'm one of the Sighted, yes," he says. "Look, do you want to sit down?" 

Makoto doesn't seem to hear the offer. "Does that happen every time you touch someone?" 

Rin shakes his head. "No, not at all. When I met my best friend, I guess I saw that we'd be great friends. I don't really remember it, because I was really young, but I told my parents about it and my mom remembers. And then with you." 

"Now what?" Makoto asks. "Are we going to be friends?"

Rin's face is warm but he saw how dear this man could be to him. He's sure he could fall in love quite easily; is already a little smitten with his green eyes and warm smile. Blushing, he says, "I think we could be more. I think I saw more."

Makoto's answering blush is pleasing.

"Did you like what you saw?" he prompts. 

"Yes," Makoto says without hesitation.

"Then I guess we get to know each other," Rin says, feeling excited. "And we see if we can find our future together."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote this way faster and shorter than it deserves, so in case it wasn't clear, a bit more about the world:  
> -people are either born with or without the Sight  
> -Rin's descended (as are all Sighted) from one of the original lines  
> -As people who could See married people who couldn't the ability became scarcer and less powerful


End file.
